Darkseid
Darkseid is a very powerful alien entity associated with the planet Apokolips. He has been part of some of Earth's darkest points in ancient history, but was banished. He returned to Earth to corrupt it once more through a hole in the universe which was created when the Book of Rao was used as a portal to a new world. Re-emerging on Earth, Darkseid sought a vessel to inhabit so that he could directly influence Earth's people and started to gather prophets to further his cause. Darkseid went on to possess Gordon Godfrey and created a backlash against superheroes in Metropolis. He also attempted to use the doubts and fears in the heart of Clark Kent to turn him into a weapon, but failed. Months later, Darkseid offered Lionel Luthor to resurrect his son Lex Luthor in exchange for Lionel's soul. When Lionel agreed, Darkseid ripped Lionel's still-beating heart out to give to resurrect Lex while Darkseid used Lionel's corpse as a vessel to face Clark. However, Clark's memories of his heroic experiences gave him the courage to face Darkseid and defeat him. Physical Appearance Darkseid most often appears as a flock of ravens, or as a dark cloud of smoke. His smoke form can be extremely destructive, and it seems to be packed with pressure, being strong enough to shatter glass, and pin Clark in a vortex. Originally, towards the beginning of the tenth season, his eyes were bluish white, but as the season progressed, they were changed to dark red. In his true form, Darkseid has a tall, cracked rock-like body. His eyes and the cracks in his skin glow with red light. When he was possessing someone, the sclera in their eyes became black and their irises disappearred. Season Ten In the aftermath of Clark Kent opening a portal to send the Kandorians away to a new world, both Jor-El and the spirit of Jonathan Kent warned him of a dark force that was coming to Earth to corrupt it. Activating the portal left a tear in the universe that the dark force was able to pass through to come to Earth and the dark smoke gathered around the crow's nest and near the console where the portal was opened and formed into the shape of a rock-like creature that howled at the night sky. After that, the smoke transformed in to a flock of ravens and flew over all of Metropolis, looking for someone to possess. It was eventually attracted to the darkness in the heart of radio jockey Gordon Godfrey. Breaking the window, the dark force possessed Godfrey and led him to become a celebrity by helping him create a charismatic image of himself and popularizing the movement against so-called vigilantes in the city. When Kara Kent had returned to Earth on Jor-El's orders to replace Clark as the savior of humanity and keep it safe from the "darkness," she informed Clark that the darkness came to Earth after a rip in the universe was created. Clark realized that this happened when he opened the portal to send the Kandorians away. After Lois Lane fixed her attention on Godfrey, she was threatened after Darkseid failed in his intent to make her his next vessel due to her pure heart. Instead, he imprisoned her in a rope trap that would kill her so he could use her death to lure in a hero he could use as a vessel. After Clark and Kara tracked down Darkseid and discovered that he was inhabiting Godfrey, they went after Godfrey to save Lois. Clark encountered Darkseid possessing Godfrey for the first time at Club Desaad, where he used Clark's anger and doubt to get a better read on the darkness inside of him. He discovered the conflict and turmoil in Clark's soul and then forced his essence out of Godfrey and circled Clark, preparing to possess him. However, he was driven away by Kara who used her bracelet against him. Later it was revealed that Darkseid recruited Desaad, Granny Goodness, and Godfrey to assist him in his conquest of Earth. Granny Goodness' long presence on Earth suggests that Darkseid has been interested in Earth and Clark for a long time, and has been quietly setting the stage for Earth's conquest. As Darkseid's presence continues to affect humanity, everyone who comes under his influence bears an Omega symbol. Clark discovered that Slade Wilson had one. Darkseid's name was finally revealed by Desaad who refered to him as "Lord Darkseid". Despite Darkseid's spreading influence it is revealed that their are many who still believe in the Blur and what he is doing and people are opposed to VRA. Clark is touched when Chloe and Lois show him a website were those who still believe in the Blur have risked themselves to come out and show their support. Darkseid was far from gone as Desaad had went on a killing spree in order to find people to corrupt with the darkness. Desaad warned Chloe Sullivan that his master is close to fully manifesting himself on Earth. While Desaad failed to corrupt Chloe or Clark, he managed to corrupt Oliver Queen. When Lionel Luthor was paying his respects to his son's tombstone, Darkseid appeared in his true form before Lionel. It was later revealed that Darkseid had been to other planets and branded their civilians with the Omega symbol like he did to Earth. This is evidenced when Clark and Oliver went to the Phantom Zone and found skeletons with Omega symbols on their skulls. When Clark along with Oliver eventually managed to escape, Oliver decided to go on a quest to find the Bow of Orion, an artifact he believed would help him rid himself of the Omega symbol on his skull. Although Oliver found the Bow, with some help from Kara Kent, he was subsequently caught by Granny Goodness, who revealed that Darkseid had allowed Oliver to find the Bow so that Darkseid could destroy it, thus removing the only weapon supposedly capable of defeating him. Granny also turned Oliver into a slave of Darkseid using her memory powers and instructed him under her master's orders to find gold kryptonite and use it to rid Clark of his powers, planning to leave him defenseless against Darkseid. While Apokolips was moving towards Earth, Darkseid approached Lionel, who was dying after being shot by his daughter Tess Mercer, and revealed that when he first met with him, he was going to give him immortality, but Lionel said that he wanted Lex to live instead. Darkseid accepted the deal under the condition that Lionel's soul was rightfully his. He then ripped Lionel's heart from his chest and placed the heart inside Lex. Using Lionel's corpse as a vessel, Darkseid encountered Clark at the Kent Farm and taunted him, saying the humans fell to him easily and Clark would as well. He then telekinetically grabbed and tossed Clark across the loft. But when Clark had a short conversation with Jor-El in his mind telling him he was ready, Clark finally mastered the power of flight and flew directly through Darkseid's host body, destroying it and seemingly vanquishing him. Clark later dons the title of Superman and flies into the sky to push Apokolips away from Earth, which finally ends the threat of Darkseid